


Hey Larry!

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: He Wears Short Skirts. I Wear Sanity Falls Shirts. [1]
Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: And Larry is into it, Cheerleader AU, M/M, Sal’s a cheerleader, Use of the song hey mickey, dumb dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Sal becomes a cheerleader and Larry’s into it.





	Hey Larry!

“Ready? Ok!” Cheerleaders lined up in front of the bleachers. “Lets Go phantoms! Let’s go!” They clapped their hands. They repeated the chant a few times until everyone sitting was clapping along. The cheerleaders separated into groups of three, each taking turns to throw up one of the smaller girls.

The last group though threw up Sal, his blue pigtails flying as he shot up, twirled, and then fell back into the other two girls’ arms. Once he was back on the ground, he bounced right into a loud cheer along with the rest of the girls. 

Larry’s heart was twirling right along with him. It still seemed unreal. When they had first brought up the idea of being a cheerleader, Sal had laughed along with Larry, Ash, and Todd. And, they were still laughing when they went with Sal to try outs. Just hours before, they were cracking jokes with Sal as he pulled on the ghostly blue skirt and tank top over a sweater and leggings. 

But now, Sal looked like the real deal. He was throwing himself into the act, bouncing around with the other girls, waving pom poms, and yelling at the top of his lungs. He must’ve been smiling wide under his prosthetic if his hyper energy was anything to go by. 

Even so, Larry wasn’t about to complain. Sal was still acting so much like Sal. For the half time show, Ghostbusters theme filtered through the announcer’s speakers, and Larry could practically see the wild glee on Sal’s face as he ran through the cheer routine. He bounced around with the other girls, his blue hair and skirt flying with every kick and stance he took. 

It was hypnotic, watching Sal move and knowing so much more like what the stray scars on Sal’s legs would look like without the tights. How Sal threw himself even harder into the routine when his favorite guilty pleasure pop song came out. How he twisted his pigtails when he wasn’t performing and was just itching to get back on the field. Larry felt all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it. 

Ash gave him a harsh poke. “You know there’s a football game, right?” 

“Yeah?” Larry frowned. He drew his eyes away from the cheerleaders to the field. Except, there was no one on the field. Everyone was milling off the field towards the exits. 

Larry looked towards Ash. She gave him a knowing smirk as she stood up. “Come on, let’s go get our little cheerleader.” 

****************** 

Sal wasn’t hard to find. He bounded up to them as they were leaving, waving goodbye to the other cheerleaders.

“Wow, we lost Sal to the preps. What are we going to do, Larry?” Ash joked. Sal scoffed, punching her playfully in the arm. 

Larry, though, lost his ability to speak. All his brain wanted to supply him was “cute”. 

“You guys want to go get coffee? I’m starving!” Sal said. It took Larry a minute to register what was said. Larry nodded before he realized Ash was leaving. 

“Where’s Ash going?” 

“She said she had some homework to go do.” Sal looked at him, tilting his head to the side. “You still there, Lar Bear?” He teased. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Larry’s said even thought his mind was screaming “cute” even louder. “Come on, I have dinosaur nuggets at home.” 

**************

“Man, I haven’t seen you move like that except for Sanity Falls. Where’d you learn to dance?” Larry asked over his blaring radio before biting the head off of a T-Rex nugget. 

Sal took his time eating a triceratops before pointing at Larry. “I’ll have you know I sold half my soul for my smooth moves.” 

“What are you saving the other half for?” 

“My innocence.” 

Larry burst out laughing, letting himself relax. Sure, he was still going nuts over Sal, who was still in uniform sitting on his bed, but this felt more normal. They were chilling in the comfort of the radio’s rock and roll. Sal’s phone trilled as he sent texts to someone. Meanwhile, Larry picked through his tubes of oil paint, trying to plan out a new painting. 

That is until a familiar pop song filled his room. “Oh Mickey. You’re so fine. You’re so fine. You come alive. Hey Mickey.” 

Sal popped up to his feet, clapping along with the song. Larry watched as Sal started chanting over the music. 

“Oh, Larry. You’re so fine. You’re so fine. You come alive. Hey, Larry.” Sal stared Larry in the eyes as he clapped. Larry stood stunned. Sal took the next verse to walk up to Larry and clap a hand on Larry’s bicep. 

“Heard you like cheerleaders.” Sal said, his grin clear in voice. A surge of emotions struck Larry’s mind: shock, embarrassment, and yet an absolute fondness. 

But all that came from Larry’s mouth was “Ash sold me out, didn’t she?” 

“You couldn’t keep your eyes off me all game.”

Larry groaned. He made a mental note to kill Ashley later. “I can explain-“ 

“What? I’m not complaining. I like being watched.” 

Larry snorted. “Dude, that’s gay.” 

“You’re gay.” 

“Yeah, I am.” With that, Larry let himself fall forward onto Sal. Sal let out an annoyed cry, trying to support Larry’s weight. 

“Larry, quit it!” 

“You make me weak in the knees, Sallyface!” Larry declared. Sal gave him an annoyed look. 

“You’re a dork, Larryface. Why do I even like you?” 

“Wait.” Larry stood up again. “You like me?” 

“I retract my statement.” Sal said. 

“No, it’s too late. You already said it. You like me!” Larry laughed. 

“Larry-“ 

“You like me. You like me.” Larry teased. 

“Cut it out.” 

“Oh yeah? Make me.” Larry challenged. Larry could see that crinkle around Sal’s eyes he got when had a wicked grin. Suddenly, Sal yanked him down to his level, so they were too close face to face. Larry blushed. 

“Sure you want to play that game, Lar?” Sal asked. He reached behind his head for his prosthetic’s buckles. 

“Yes.” Larry said, a dizzy warmth growing around him. Sal took his prosthetic off, and Larry wasted no time closing the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried Lol 
> 
> Comment your thoughts and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
